8 Long Seconds
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Jane is an up and coming bull rider. She's the first female ever run with the men. Maura is a nurse. The two women live in different states but fate will throw them together. RIZZLES AU
1. Drop of a Hat

**Well I'm trying this whole 'fic writing' thing by myself again. So hopefully I've improved enough since my beginning and all will be enjoyable.**

 **This is an idea I've had for a while and after watching a certain movie, the inspiration has come back.  
This is a story of Rizzles AU. Jane is an up and coming bull rider. She's the first female ever run with the men. Maura is a nurse. The two women live in different states but fate will throw them together.**

 _ **Disclaimer:: I do not own anything Rizzoli and Isles related. I just use them for your reading pleasure.**_

"Maura! Will you just c'mon!? I promise this will be fun."

Misha, Maura Isles' good friend and coworker, dragged her through the rickety stands of the small outside arena by the hand. The honey-blonde inwardly groaned, slowly slipping out of Misha's grasp as she was led to a 'good seat'.

"Do you have ANY idea how dangerous this is?!" Her voice was raised over the crowd stomping on the metal stands.

"Sweetheart, live a little. We're not on the job."

Finally some refuge, an empty seat to rest from fighting their way to it.

"I know but I would feel some responsibility in helping if one of these riders are injured. I'm a nurse after all. You can't tell me you wouldn…"

"Well duh!" The light skinned woman grinned and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Just try to enjoy something outside your box. We're only in Texas for two weeks."

"Okay." Maura caved but Misha wasn't buying it. "Okay!" She reassured the raised brow of the other nurse. "I'll do my best to enjoy my time here. It's not every day we're sent to a conference in Texas, after all."

"Thata girl!"

These rides were hard to watch. Maura truly didn't understand why anyone would want to risk their lives to ride a bull for as long as they could. 8 seconds. 8 small seconds that, she could only imagine, felt like a lifetime for the rider. But why?

Her stiletto heel drew lines in the dirt below the souls of her shoes, her eyes following the patterns. Misha said that these were the best seats in the stands. They were seated right beside where the rider and bull were let out of the shoot to battle.

Maura would find out soon enough how good the were.

She knew when she came here that there would be harsh words and looks thrown her way. She could handle it. She was tougher than anyone thought.

Jane Rizzoli was a badass. In her mind she was THE Badass.

Her dark brown eyes showed pride and courage. She showed nothing else to anyone. Her life was that of hard times and many tribulations.

She stood in line behind six men. Five others behind her. But she would be the one to stand out. Jane was the underdog and she was damn well determined to make a difference in her life, in her brothers' lives, and in someone's life.

One name grabbed a hold of the nurse's attention. Jane Rizzoli. Her eyes shot up and looked to the shoot. Maura watched the back of a lean frame and black cowboy hat lower down onto an aggravated bull.

She thought only men competed in this sport. Men SHOULD only compete… No, no one should be competing in this sport! Her thoughts were interrupted by her coworker.

"A woman? Holy shit." Misha was practically biting her nails in anticipation.

It seemed the whole crowd grew quiet as the tension built up to the release of the beast and its rider.

A single head nod was all it took to do just that. In a flash the gate opened and the silver bull sprang out of the shoot like his ass was on fire.

He bucked, Jane leaned back.

He reared, she leaned forward.

He spun, Rizzoli held on.

One hand holding on tight, one hand up in the air, two legs squeezing tightly. All that was in this moment for Jane was hanging on and proving herself to be worthy, like her mother always told her she was.

This was her following her life-long dream.

This was her making her mother proud.

The buzzer sounded 8 seconds after the war began. The rider didn't realize it until three seconds later and she let go and lept off the beast into the thick sand. With a grin, she waltzed over and picked up her hat, dusted it off and held it up in the air with victory as the crowd cheered. However, the bull had other plans and charged with revenge.

Jane sprinted, in her leather chaps and boots, and made it to safety up on the rails and out of harm's way. Right in front of Maura Isles.

Maura looked to the sweaty Italian woman and then down to the black hat that landed at her feet.

"Hey!" The honey-blonde called out after the rider dismounted the rails and started walking away. "You forgot something!"

Rizzoli turned around only a few feet away. She had a certain swag about herself, stepping toward the fence she looked Maura up and down once, modestly, and smirked. She flashed a single dimple and spoke, "You keep it."

 **It was totally short but I hope to hear some responses and thoughts that you have. What ideas do you have about this story? Reviews are golden horseshoes!**

 **:D**


	2. The Image

**Wow! I can't believe how much hype I've gotten with the first chapter of this story! I thank you all. Already 50 follows. I don't think I've had a story this popular in his first day in a long while. :D**

 **I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to upload each chapter but I know when I get inspiration I will continue as soon as I can.**

 **Happy reading!**

"Hey Ma." Jane smiled as she walked into Angela's bedroom. She lived with her mother and two brothers, now. Ever since Angela Rizzoli became sick the siblings made their minds up to move back into their childhood home and take care of the one woman that took care of them all their lives.

"Hi Baby. How'd ya do?" The mother asked with a raspier than usual voice.

"I proved them all wrong. I stayed on that beast for MORE than eight seconds." the daughter couldn't contain the deep dimples that were begging to be displayed.

"That's my girl!" Angela grinned and moved over in the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Ma, I'm still dirty." Jane said with a soft chuckle

"I didn't say get in the bed, just lay beside me." The older woman retorted. Jane couldn't deny her mother and pulled her boots off and crawled onto the queen sized bed beside her. Laying on her side she wrapped her arm around her mother's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"So how was your day?"

"Just lovely. I finally finished crocheting that baby blanket I was working on."

"Yeah? I meant to ask who that was for exactly."

"Oh you know, just preparing for when one of my baby's gives me a grandbaby."

Jane could only chuckle. Shoulda seen that coming.

It wasn't long before the bull rider fell asleep in her mother's embrace. The day was coming where she wouldn't be able to do this any longer, but Jane refused to think of that right now. She refused to ruin this moment she had right here.

"Soooo…" Misha flounced onto one of the beds of their hotel room. "That was pretty hot, huh?" The curly haired woman grinned as she laid on her back and put her hands behind her head.

"What was?" Maura questioned as she shut the door and walked into the area her friend was in.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Misha responded as she sat up on the bed and pointed to the hat in her coworker's hand. Maura and Misha had a talk about sexuality around a year ago and ever since the black woman had been reassuring her that things would be okay if something were to happen with Maura and another woman. Ever since then the blonde had been comfortable in expressing her attraction to certain women.

Isles played with the black Stetson and ran her thumb and forefinger over the rim of it. An answer was not given to Misha.

Getting up she walked in front of Maura and took the hat in her own hands before popping it on the other nurse's head. "That woman gave you this hat. That has to mean something, right?"

"No. It doesn't have to mean anything. I'm sure she has several of these things laying around."

"Honey, you are so blind for the smartest person I know. That Jane woman was checking you out, gave you her hat and used all the swag in the world to do so. You NEED to see her again!" Misha was excited and was damned determined to set her friend up with Rizzoli. "I was talking to another rider while you were in the bathroom after the competition and he told me that they are having a par-tay tomorrow night and Remington Hills Club. You and I are going. And you're gonna wear that hat."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

The brunette leaned against the railing of the porch outside the club and looked at the label of her Angry Orchard, her 'go to' drink. She was never a big partier, not anymore anyway. When Jane wasn't proving herself and showing the pride in her eyes, she was allowing worry to rule her. The label was half picked off by a worried thumbnail.

"JANE RIZZOLI!"

A thundering voice snapped her out of the thoughts she was having and she turned around to see a hefty man with a grey goatee.

"I've been looking for you, lady." The older man smiled and walked up to the rider with a hand extended. "I'm Vince Korsak, owner of Korzone Jeans."

"Oh." A small spark of excitement lit up in Jane's belly. "Hi, its nice to meet you." Rizzoli shook his hand firmly. "Why exactly were you looking for me?"

"Well, I happen to think that you are an outstanding athlete, from what I saw yesterday, and you have a serious amount of potential. I would like to take my chances on you and offer you a sponsorship."

Jane's eyes lit up immediately. "Whoa, sir that would be amazing."

"I noticed that I would be your first sponsor so where you are now in riding is nothing compared to where you can go. I'm thinking the PBR. I'm partners with a few other big time companies and I know I can get them on board."

"Sir, that wou…"

"Oh, please, call me Vince." The owner grinned.

"Well, Vince I would be honored to have you as a sponsor. You have no idea."

"It's settled then." He flashed his teeth. "Here's my card. Call me tomorrow so we can set up a meeting to discuss your future."

"I sure will. Thank you again. Seriously." There was no way to measure how excited Jane was in this moment. All her worries seemed to dissipate.

Rizzoli finished up her drink and disposed of it in a nearby trash can and started for inside. She was too thrilled to notice anyone coming. As soon as she made the corner to the open doorway, the cowgirl ran right into another being.

"Damn, I am so sorry… Hey, I recognize that hat anywhere." Jane smiled brightly as she was finally met with hazel eyes. She could recognize those eyes anywhere too. It was all she could see when she shut her eyes last night. God, this woman was beautiful.

Maura smoothed out her shirt and nodded once. "Yes, this amazing rider, yesterday, gave it to me."

Taking a step back, the brunette looked the honey-blonde over. "Must be one hell of a rider to give up her hat like that. Cowgirls don't usually give up their hats so easily. Takes a lot to earn them."

"Would you like it back?" The nurse questioned as she slipped it off her head and went to hand it back to Jane.

A head shake was the response given. "Hell no. It looks a million times better on you." Taking the hat from Maura, their fingers brushed sending unexpected sparks through both women. Jane then placed the Stetson back on Isles' head properly. "Mm, make that a million and one."

"Well aren't you smooth?"

"Smooth enough to buy you a drink?"

"I suppose so." Maura replied.

"You suppose? Oh by the end of our time tonight I'll have that 'suppose' changed to a 'definitely'."

The two women sat at a table for a couple hours, talking and laughing. Jane had kept her alcohol consumption light and responsible. Luckily, because Misha went home with a Bronc rider and forgot she had the keys to her car in her purse, leaving Maura stranded.

"C'mon, I'll take ya." Rizzoli politely said as she stood up and paid the tab. Offering her hand to the blonde she helped her out of the seat and walked with her to the parking lot. They approached a black Ranger pick up and Jane opened the passenger door for her new friend and helped her in.

Maura hadn't been drinking too much to get her drunk but she was a bit tipsy. Rizzoli wanted to make sure she was safe while on her watch. "Which hotel did you say you were stay'n in?"

"The Hilton down the road."

Shutting the door, the brunette went around and got in on her side and drove for the wasn't a very long ride but it was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to get to know this woman better and hoped she would get the chance. Being the gentlewoman she was being tonight, Jane walked Maura up to the third floor and stood in front of room 313 with the nurse. "It was nice meeting you again, Maura."

"I can't get that image out of my head, Jane." Maura practically whispered as she looked down at the keycard, waiting to insert it into the slot.

"That wasn't the reply Jane had in mind when the shorter woman spoke. Confused she decided to question what Maura had meant, "Image?"

"The image of you yesterday, standing on that railing, sweat glistening off your forehead and chest, your tanned skin in that black button down shirt, you looking down at me like I was the only person in the world, even if you didn't even notice me there.."

"Oh I noticed."

Maura turned toward the Italian and looked at her with something she hadn't shown to anyone in a long while. Want.

Taking a step forward, Rizzoli wet her lips and moved her, rough yet soft hand, up the fair woman's arm. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" With a shake of Maura's head, she continued; "Because I would really like to take you out on a date."

"Definitely."

 **There was a bit of info dosed out in this chapter. Gives you more of an understanding on who these women are.  
My goal is to stay in character with them so if there's anything I need to work on let me know.**

 **Replies are golden unicorns, btw.**

;)


	3. Blue

**I can't believe what I've read about our favorite show. Rizzoli and Isles is coming to an end. I knew this would happen eventually but it wasn't any less heartbreaking. I WASN'T READY!**

 **With that said here is the anticipated third chapter of 8 Long Seconds.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Oh my gosh, gurl! I am sooooo sorry." Misha said as she opened the door to their hotel room. Dropping her bag and car keys on the floor next to the closing door she walked into the living space and saw Maura sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her cell.

"It better have been worth it, ditching me and all." The blonde deadpanned.

"It so wasn't. That dude sucked. I think riding broncos really screwed with his dick. I totally fell asleep not even half way through."

Maura looked up to Misha and chuckled. "Ha! That's what you get for leaving your friend to all those cowboys." She flashed her one dimple and looked down to her phone again. "I have to admit though, I had a wonderful time. I don't know if you saw or not but I spent my time with Jane Rizzoli."

"Yeah?" Misha grinned and plopped down beside the nurse. "How'd that go?"

"Well, she wants to take me out on a date tonight."

"AWESOME!" Misha engulfed Isles in a hug, a tight one.

"Okay okay." She giggled and held up her cell, "She say's she's picking me up at 7 and to dress warm and comfortable."

"Oooh, girl you have got to give me all the details after you get home."

"You know I will, Mish."

"Jane! It was good to hear from you this morning." The thundering voice boomed as he walked through the door of the local coffee shop. He walked up to the table Rizzoli was sitting at, spun the wooden chair around and straddled it, resting his arms over the back of the chair after he tossed the folder on the table.

"I was eager to call you, Vince, and get everything started. I'm excited to be apart of Korzone Jeans, but since I've never had a sponsor I do need to know what I have to do."

"Well, little lady, all you have to do is wear our name and our products, as well as vocally promote the company. If you do well, people will buy the name on your shirt. When they buy from us, you get paid. You can use that money to pay bills, get you to your next competition, or just buy more gear. Anything that has our name on it is yours for free."

"Wow, that's one hell of a deal."

"Hell yeah, it is. Now all I have to do is get you to read over and sign a few things and we can head over to the store and pick you out a couple outfits." Korsak beamed with his own excitement. He knew Rizzoli was the golden ticket, mostly because she was a woman in a man's field.

"Awesome." Jane took the folder after it was opened and started reading through and signing her name to each sheet that commanded a signature.

When that was done, the two stood up and shook each other's hands. "Thank you again for this opportunity, Vince. I won't let you down."

"I know you wont. I've seen you in action and we can truly benefit each other. I have faith in you, Rizzoli."

Jane strutted down the street, like she had just won the lottery and in a way she kinda did. She was almost to her truck when her mood was ruined.

"Well well well. Look who it is." Joe Grant grinned as he walked up from the opposite way on the sidewalk. "The wannabe man."

"I suggest you shut up, Grant."

"Oooh dem's fight'n words." The obnoxious bullrider laughed as he came around the front of Jane's truck. He looked at the bag in her hand and smirked. "Ain't that store a lil too expensive for ya, Gayzzoli?"

"Actually, it just became very affordable. Korzone Jeans just became my sponsor." With his silence as a comeback, Rizzoli chuckled and opened her door and got in, bag in hand. As she started pulling out of the parking space she glanced at her competition and saw him cussing. There were quite a few men that would be jealous about her landing Korzone.

Walking into the dated house, Jane went straight for her bedroom and set her bag down on her bed. Walking across the hall to the bathroom she was caught by her youngest brother, Tommy.

"Hey Janie. How goes it?" He greeted his sister with a kiss to the cheek and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom as she leaned against the sink.

"It goes really good. I landed a hot sponsor and I've got a date to get ready for."

"Whoa! A date?"

"Shhh. I don't want Ma to know yet. I don't even know if the date will go well, so don't want to get her hopes up. Though this girl is gorgeous and amazing in every way." The last sentence Tommy could tell Jane was smitten.

"Okay, I won't say a word. Congrats on both though." He smirked. "I'm going to go out and feed the horses, let me know when you leave so I can come back in and watch after Ma, will ya."

"Of course, thanks lil bro." 

There was a knock on the hotel room door at 7pm sharp. Misha was sitting on the bed watching TV and got up with a skip to her step and looked out the peephole. "Hot damn." She whispered. Opening the door, Jane looked even better fullsize than through the hole.

The cowgirl stood there, one dimple showing, in her tight jeans, black boots, blue button up shirt and a new black hat. To top it off she had a single rose in her hand.

"Howdy, you must be Misha." Jane said as she stuck her hand out to the friend. "I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh, goodness." She shook Jane's hand and looked her over. "Maura is one lucky bitch. They sure know how to grow 'em in Texas."

Rizzoli laughed softly and then something else took her attention. "Maura… you look beautiful." The nurse had on designer jeans with a light pink sweater and her white heels.

Misha moved to the side and winked at her co-worker.

"Thank you, as do you. Blue is definitely your color, Jane." She stepped forward as the rider offered the flower to the blonde. "This is beautiful." She brought it to her nose and smiled.

"Are you ready?" the question was polite.

"Yes."

 **Yup, you gotta wait for the date for one more chapter. :D**

 **Let me know what you think. Reviews are my favorite!**


	4. Wolf Cliff

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, faves, and follows. Y'all rock!  
With that said, here is what you've been waiting for. The date.**

 **Enjoy!**

"You really do look beautiful, Maura." Her left hand gripped the steering wheel of her truck as she drove toward their destination.

The nurse blushed and looked over to Jane before reaching to squeeze the brunette's right hand. "Thank you. So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, but don't get your hopes up on anything too fancy. Hope you don't mind, but I cooked." Jane reached in the back seat and patted a picnic basket on the floor board.

"That's the lovely scent I've been smelling, huh?" That earned a dimpled smile from the cowgirl.

"Well I hope it's as good as it smells." She looked to Maura and squeezed her hand in return.

"I'm quite sure it is, scent doesn't lie."

Rizzoli made a turn on a dirt road, it was a narrow fit and she hoped no one would be coming down the opposite way. Knowing what could happen on a road like this she drove slowly, wanting to keep Maura safe and secure.

Flipping on her brights she drove in comfortable silence, for a while, until she slowed to a stop. "Look." She whispered and pointed to the right a bit.

There was a doe just stepping out of the tree line in front of the truck. As she crossed the small road she had behind her two fawns. "Oh how adorable." Maura leaned forward, toward the dash, and smiled as she watched the deer in awe.

Jane, however, had her attention on Maura, having her own look of awe. She took a breath and slowly let it out not realizing the mother and babies had made it across the road until Maura caught Jane starring. She breathed a soft laugh and shook her head, "Sorry."

Maura simply gave her a sweet smile and watched as Jane started to drive once again to get them to wherever they were headed.

A few minutes had passed and a long climb up a hill started. Toward the top, the trees started to recede and the road became a bit wider. Jane pulled the truck over to the left and then began to reverse, circling around, so that the bed would be closer to the edge of the cliff they were now on, but still at a safe distance. "We're here." Flashing her smile, Rizzoli got out of the truck and went around to open Maura's door. Offering her hand she helped the blonde out then opened up the third door to retrieve the basket and cooler. "Follow me, Gorgeous."

The women went around and Jane placed the two items in the bed before opening the hatch and hopping in. "Just give me one sec and I'll have it all ready for ya."

The brunette pulled out a couple blankets and smaller pillows out of a bag that was back there and spread out the large thick cloth over the bed then propped up to pillows against the front, under the back window, for later.

Moving to the gate she jumped down and looked to Maura, "May I?" Without an answer she swooped the woman up in her arms and set the her feet on the tailgate and helped her in.

"That was unexpected but I'm not complaining." Maura giggled and stepped out of Jane's way.

"Expect the unexpected with me. I know how to impress, cause trouble, and find adventure everywhere I go." Jane winked and hopped into the truck bed. Sitting down on the tire hump she started pulling out the food items from the basket.

"Duly noted." Maura replied, already quite impressed with her date.

It didn't take long for Jane to get everything onto plates, still warm by the way. She passed Maura a fork then poured some blush wine, from the cooler, into two glasses. As she was doing so, the cowgirl heard a noise that caused her to look up, quickly. Maura had moaned with a bite of chicken and that sound, alone, made Jane's heart skip a beat. "I take it that it does actually taste as good as it smells."

"Oh yes. Very much so. I would have never pegged you as a cook but I may just move down here just for your chicken."

Jane laughed wholeheartedly. "I wouldn't complain if you did."

"So where are we exactly?"

"Wolf Cliff. It uh.. it overlooks the town I live in. Marble. And I'll show you why this place is called 'Wolf' in a bit." Jane chuckled deviously and looked back down at her plate before taking a bite of rice then chicken.

After dinner the women placed everything back into the picnic basket but held onto the wine. "I know this wasn't as fancy as some of the dates I'm sure you've been on, but.."

"Jane, this was/is absolutely amazing. I've never done anything like this and I'm enjoying every second of it."

"Good." Rizzoli flashed her famous dimples again, earning her a tender hand on her cheek. Maura ran her thumb over a dimple before leaning in and kissing it. "I love these by the way." A blush crept up on Jane's cheeks and her dimples got impossibly deeper.

"I happen to adore your one dimple, too." The bull rider gave Maura a look of adoration and bit her lip. "Hey, you wanna hear why this place is called what it is?"

Receiving a nod, Jane grinned and helped Maura down from the truck, excitedly, and over to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?"

"I think so." Maura giggled and then witnessed an oddly sexy thing happen. Jane cupped her own mouth arched her back and gave a deep loud howl that seemed to go on forever. She went to speak after Jane howled, but the brunette held up her finger with a smirk.

In the distance there was a pack of wolves that howled back. Maura's heart sank. It was hauntingly beautiful. "Whoa." she breathed.

"You do it."

"Oh I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can, just try. Please?" Jane batted her eyelashes at her date.

"Okay, but don't laugh." Maura raised her brow and Jane crossed her heart. The blonde laughed before cupping her mouth and giving a howl her best shot.

Jane beamed, "Listen to that, channeling your inner beast."

Maura closed her eyes and listened to the pack speaking back to her. Looking to Jane a moment later, she bit her lip. "That was spectacular." She stepped closer to her date and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

Rizzoli moved her hands to Maura's hips, "Nah, what's spectacular is you." Moving one hand up she cupped the woman's jaw and ran her thumb down her lips. Taking another step forward, the women mutually closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, lips brushing against the other set. They both wished time would stop right here and allow this moment to continue forever.

Jane pulled back and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. Seeing the look in her eye, the rider trailed her back in for another kiss. This one deeper than their first. The women only broke the kiss due to the need of air.

"Mm… Jane, thank you for the best date I've ever had."

"I could say the same to you, Maur." The blonde smirked at the new nickname. "C'mon." Jane took her hand and lead Maura back to the truck and got in. They laid down on the bed and rested their heads on the pillows, already there, looking up at the stars.

"How long do you have in Texas?"

"Ten days."

Jane sighed softly. "I don't think I want to let you go."

"At this moment I dread going back, but I have a daughter. She's staying with her father right now…"

"You're married?!" Rizzoli sat up with a furrowed brow, looking down at the nurse.

Maura sat up quickly and shook her head. "No. No I promise you, I'm not. I got divorced two years ago." She sighed, "That's a whole 'nother story. The best thing I got from Ian was Emma."

Jane visibly relaxed with that and nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to let you go then." Though she was saddened by the thought this wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. Laying back down on the pillow, Maura followed suit and laid on her side to look at the brunette.

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, I got two younger brothers and a mother. We all live on our ranch together, in the same house. Tommy, Frankie and I moved back in, when Ma got sick, to look after her and the ranch since Pop decided to haul ass." There was a tinge of anger in her voice before she shook her head. "And that is a story for another day. I don't want to ruin what we have going on here." She turned her head to Maura and forced a smile.

"I know I have limited time here but I would like to go on another date with you."

"Yeah?" Jane asked, lightened up now, "I'd really like that." Leaning in she pressed her lips to Maura's and pulled her close as she threw the second blanket over top of them.

There was a faint whisper that came from Maura as she snuggled up to the bull rider's side, "Me too."

 **Well, I do hope this date was satisfying to all my readers. I loved writing it :D**

 **So please fuel my desire and review!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Some Thoughts

**Sorry for the delay, but I am trying to take advice of the rude anon people that have reviewed, and I am getting a beta to check my writing. She's actually the same one I used to write fics with, so I'm pretty excited about that. Hopefully, we'll be able to write more stories, eventually, together. We still have Swan Feather Tattoo to finish.**

 **I miss her lol**

 **(Oh and I also changed a word in the 2nd chapter since it was apparently not politically correct. Though the word I replaced it with may not be any better. LOL Its so hard to be PC about things nowadays.)**

 **But anyway, here's a new chapter to enjoy. :)**

As sweat dripped from her brow, a gloved hand raised to wipe it off in attempts to cool down in the heat of the day. Lifting the hay stack from the bed of her truck, Jane tossed it into the barn. The cowgirl could feel the burn of the sun upon her tanned shoulders, beneath her grey tank.

Finally, the last bale is tossed towards the mouth of the barn and Rizzoli hopped out of the bed and headed over to the water hose. There, she bent down to scratch the back of a panting farm dog's ear, and turned on the water.

Her parched mouth gladly accepted the cool drink before she shared with Buck. Turning it off she stood straight up then stretched out her back and arms before looking over to the house.

"Ma?" Jane whispered in question.

Stepping onto the steps of the porch, stripping her rough hands of her leather gloves, she flashed a concerned smile at her mother. She sat down on the bench, under the kitchen window, beside her. "Hey, Ma." Jane kissed Angela's cheek, "What are ya doing outta bed?"

"Can't a woman get some fresh air?"

"Sure, but ya know what Dr. Sanders said.."

"I know, but I think being cooped up inside will kill me a whole lot sooner than this damned cancer."

The daughter furrowed her brows and looked down at her boots. Thoughts of actually losing her mother came back to the forefront of her mind. Jane didn't mean to show it on her face, but she couldn't help it. She knew she would eventually have to endure her mother's death and help her brothers through it as well. However, that knowledge didn't make it any easier.

Angela could see the change Jane made in her attitude and regretted her statement immediately. She couldn't take it back but she could get her child's mind off of the inevitable. "I remember when I could work as hard as ya do now. When you're father and I got married, we bought this place and I swear it was the biggest pain in my ass." This earned a chuckle from the brunette.

"Yeah? Ya never told me that."

"Baby girl, Frank didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Angela gave a hearty laugh. "This ranch was a shit hole when we moved in. Nothing like it is now, and all this was mostly because of me not being afraid of getting my hands dirty and running trial and error with how to build different things."

"I knew you worked hard on this place, but I had no idea the extent of it." Jane's admiration of the woman grew impossibly higher with this conversation. Angela never ceased to amaze.

"Mhm, so enough about me. I want you to tell me about what caused those smiles I saw plastered all over your face. No woman, sweating that much and working that hard, can be that happy without a reason." The mother had a brow raised and a smirk upon her lips.

Jane grinned and looked out to her truck, remembering the night before. She rubbed the back of her clammy neck and sat back. "Well... there's this woman." She bit her lip just thinking about Maura.

"Woman? There are many women in this town, so you are going to have to be a little more specific, Sweetheart."

"Her name is Maura. She's a nurse and she's absolutely amazing. I've never seen a more perfect woman than her." Taking a breath, Jane looked over at the older Rizzoli and smirked. "You'd like her."

"Then ya should let me meet her." Angela suggested.

"I don't think she's ready for our crazy family." Jane chuckled lightly then glanced back out to the barn. "Besides, she's leaving Texas in a little over a week." shoulders shrugged disappointedly, "So that's it. Nowhere to go, really."

"Well then, I suggest ya make the best out of the time ya have, Janie. It seems ya truly like this Maura, so maybe ya need to try to keep her in your life."

"So you two just fell asleep in the back of her truck? Underneath the stars? That's some romantic shit, right there." Misha pushed her her friend's shoulder as they sat on the bed together.

"It really was, Mish. Jane is different in every way. Every good way." Maura took a blissful breath and shivered just thinking about last night. "That was unlike any date I've ever been on. I mean tell me, when have you ever heard of howling, on the edge of a cliff, during a date?"

"Well I could come up with something." the nurse waggled her brows.

"Oh, you…" It was Maura's turn to push Misha. "I have to admit, Jane is one hell of a kisser too."

"Mhm… and is that all you did was make out?"

"Yes! I never have sexual relations on the first date!"

"You make it sound so dirty." laughed Misha, "I bet it would be dirty with that cowgirl."

Maura was quiet for a moment, seeming to really be thinking about how it would be with Jane. She bit her bottom lip, staring down at her hands.

"Geeze, don't cream your pants right beside me!" There was a howl of laughter between both women. Thank goodness Maura had a friend like Misha. A friend she can tell all her desires and secrets too. Before her, the honey-blonde would keep her attractions to herself and it was clawing at her insides, but now? Now, finally being able to express herself, Maura felt human.

 **Yeah, this chapter was on the shorter side, but hopefully better written than the others. I'm not totally skilled in grammar, just like normal people. lol**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one and my mind is already reeling on what to do for the next. :D**


	6. Western Star

**So sorry this has taken forever. I hit a writer's block and then my PC decided to act up.**

 **Thank you to the guests that wrote reassuring reviews. You made some good points and I will take them to heart. I'm sure I still had a couple mistakes in the last chapter even though I went over it about 6 times. I think fresh eyes is what I need LOL :D**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Lungs filled with dusty air, fingers danced in a leather glove, and an excited heart jumped within its cage. Jane Rizzoli felt as if she were on top of the world.

She proudly wore her new, dark blue, riding shirt with a large 'Korzone Jeans' patch stitched across her shoulder blades. Her jeans fit just right, just like she did within her sponsor's expecting eyes. There was so much pressure pounding on Jane's shoulders, but none of that mattered at the moment. Maura was in the stands this morning, and from her position second in line, Jane could see her. Dark brown eyes never left the sight of that gorgeous blonde. The thought of the nurse leaving in just 8 days was lost among her thoughts.

Rizzoli had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but damn it this woman was changing her mind.

Vince had told her, if she did well in this ride that 'BullWhip Leather' may be interested in her as well. Another big and powerful company that was seated in the stands today. This thought alone would make any cowboys' insides flip around, but Jane wasn't like them. Her focus and thoughts were only on one person. One woman.

"It's her turn." Isles whispered, both her and Misha on the edge of their seats as Jane lowered herself on the furious beast. She looked up to lock eyes with the Boston woman and tipped her hat to her. This only caused Maura to beam and jolt up throwing her fist in the air, shouting "GO JANE!"

Rizzoli grinned, flashing her pearly whites and deep dimples as she began to coax the rope into her hand.

One head nod and it was game on.

Both rider and bull gave it everything they had. They poured their heart out in every millisecond of their tragic dance. A dance that made the crowd roar in unison chaos. 6.3 seconds…

6.3 long seconds was all it took for Rizzoli to get flung off the massive brown back and into the sand below. She could hear the hooves pounding the ground. They were getting closer with every breath she took. Jane's feet came up under her and catching a glance at Western Star, she rolled forward out of his way just in time.

See, in this game, every second counts. Trying to get out of the way one second later, Jane woulda been a goner. Instead she just barely felt the horn brush her back. When she stood up again, the rodeo clowns were fighting with Star, trying to distract him. He had another mission; Take. Jane. Out.

She was in the middle of the arena, even if she could run, Jane wouldn't stand a chance. So she did the only other thing she could, Rizzoli grabbed the bull by the horns, the moment he was close enough. One foot in front of the other, she used all her weight to stand and push back, as she was sliding quickly to one side of the circle.

The rider knew, the moment her back would hit the railing, it was game over.

Luckily, as Western Star bucked, there was a rope lassoed around his back leg, causing him to falter. This gave Jane the few seconds she needed to turn and run like hell to safety.

Straddling the top railing, she gave one last look at the monster. It did the same right before entering the path to the corral. Rizzoli caught the look the beast gave her. It was a look of 'Revenge is waiting'. A certain fear crept into the woman in that moment.

Gathering her thoughts, Jane took her hat off her head and held it high in the air. The crowd followed with a large cheer and a few patted her thigh as she still sat on the rail. However, her eyes found Maura across the arena, hands covering her mouth, still sitting down. What she couldn't see was the tears in her eyes. Tears of fear.

 ***R &I***

Maura saw Jane put her blue shirt back on, after hanging up the vest she wore under it. She stared as she watched her take her chaps off and dust off her boots. The only thought Maura had in her mind was 'She's lucky to be alive'.

Turning her head, Rizzoli caught Maura stareing, from the entrance of the horse stall area,but this time could see a tear rolling down the woman's cheek. Her smile faded the closer the blonde got. The closer she got the faster Maura proceeded until Jane was met with a hard hug. Wrapping her arms around the woman, she rested her cheek against Isles' head. "Hey, it's alright. I'm fine."

Looking up after a quiet moment she shook her head, "Do you realize how lucky you are? Do you?"

Brown met hazel, "Yeah… I do." She ran her fingers through the nurse's hair, right before she started to lean down and kiss Maura.

"RIZZOLI!" that same thundering voice sounded even more powerful in the stables.

Turning she grinned at her sponsor. "Vince!" She shook his hand and grinned.

"You are frigg'n insane, girl!" He laughed and clapped his hand over her shoulder. "I've never, in all my years, seen anything like what you displayed out there." Korsak grinned and looked to his friend beside him. "Jane, I would like you to meet Raphael Martinez. He's the owner of 'BullWhip Leather'."

Rizzoli turned her attention to Martinez and smiled brightly, extending her hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"You as well, Rizzoli." He leaned down and kissed her hand. "I am highly interested in sponsoring you." Raphael pulled a card out of his shirt pocket and presented it to the rider, "Please, take this and call me when you have some free time. I would love to chat with you."

"Expect my call tomorrow morning, then."

"Great, I look forward to it." He looked from Jane to Maura and back again, "You may not have had the longest right this morning but you know how to put on a show." Martinez looked Rizzoli over, "Amazing job out there, Kiddo. Keep it up and you'll make it rich." He winked before he and Vince walked away.

Maura moved her fingers in between Jane's, catching the rider's immediate attention.

"How about a nice not-so-quiet afternoon at my place?" She asked looking down to her date.

"Think I'm ready to meet your family, huh?"

"Well you seemed to handle this crazy like a pro, so why not introduce you to the rest of us?"

3

 **Well, I couldn't wait on my beta anymore. I figured the fans of this fic have waited long enough. So go ahead and review this one and let me know what ya think. I totally wanna see all that happen in the PBR lol**


	7. Hell No

**Here goes anotha!**

 **Finally lol**

 **:D**

"So this, bull riding, is a dream for yours? You want to do this for the rest of your life?" Maura questioned, sitting in the passenger seat of Jane's black pickup truck.

"Yeah, it is a dream of mine. Going to the PBR and winning, well that's almost like winning the lottery for me. I know I'll never win the lottery, but I keep buying tickets, ya know? About the same chances of me winning the PBR." Rizzoli chuckled.

"I think you have a much greater chance at winning in your sport than the lottery. I'm sure there aren't two hundred million bull riders."

"Ah well, ya do have a point there, Nurse Smarty Pants." Jane looked over and flashed her dimples. She caught Maura's hand after the blonde popped the rider's thigh. Lacing their fingers, Rizzoli kissed her knuckles. "We're here."

Isles looked out the windshield and smiled at the ranch as the couple drove down the dirt road and passed under the 'Italian Stallion Ranch' sign. "You have horses?" The nurse beamed, watching Frankie in the round pen lunging his mare around and around.

"Twelve of them." Jane threw her hand out the driver's side window, waving at her brother. "That's Frankie."

Maura smiled and waved quickly, as to not be rude to the man, but feared he couldn't see her through all the dust Jane's ride was stirring up behind them.

As the truck pulled up in front of the house, Buck was circling and barking. Un-cranking the vehicle, Jane got out and the moment she moved in front of it, the Aussie jumped up in the brunette's arms. "Alright, alright." She kissed his cheek and set him down before opening up Maura's door and taking her hand and helping her out. "C'mon. Let's go let my first brother get the pleasure of meeting you, first." Buck was barking, excitedly, as he met his master's new friend. Dogs were always a good judge of character. If this guy didn't like someone, chances were Rizzoli got rid of them quickly.

Hand in hand the women traveled to the pen. "Bro! I want you to meet someone!" Jane called out, the man stopping his exercise and walking up to the logs to peer between them. He opened the gate, stepping out and leaving the horse behind. "Hey Janie." The younger sibling kissed her cheek then looked to Maura. "Hi, I'm Frankie." He greeted with a smile.

"I'm Maura. Its very nice to meet you."

"Ditto. So uh, how do you know Janie?"

"Well, she gave me her hat after I watched her ride in utter amazement." Maura bragged and looked up at Jane with a goofy smile.

"So you're the one I've heard about?" Frankie grinned stupidly, earning an eye roll from his sister. Moving between the women, he put his arms around their shoulders and started walking toward the house. "Ma is going to love you, Maura. You've planted a smile on this cowgirl's face that just can't be wiped off."

"Really?" Maura beamed and looked from Frankie to Jane. "She happens to put a permanent smile on my face too."

Jane could only smirk with a blush as she looked at the dirt on her path.

"OH! Is that her, Janie?!" A voice called out from the porch of the house, still twenty yards away.

Angela Rizzoli stood just outside the front door with Tommy's help, hands clasped together in excitement. "And that would be my Ma." Jane chuckled as she broke out of Frankie's hold and took the other woman's hand, escorting her toward the porch.

"Ma, this is Maura. Maura this is Angela."

"Oh, you can call me Ma too." The older woman brought the nurse in for a tight hug, already acting as if the blonde was part of the family.

"And this is my little brother, Tommy."

Still encased in the arms of Angela, Maura giggled as she reached out behind the woman and shook Tommy's hand. "Nice to meet you both." 

xXx

"My goodness, that was superb." Maura grinned from across the table at the cook of the house.

"That was really good, Ma." Jane spoke up before standing with her empty plate in hand. She reached for Maura's but was stopped by a gentle voice.

"I'll help you clean up, Jane." Isles flashed her single dimple and stood to gather a few plates herself.

"I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. So, Maura before ya absolutely have to leave Texas, I want ya to have a plate to take with ya."

"Ma," Tommy chuckled, "I doubt she can take food on the plane."

'Oh.." Mama Rizzoli deflated.

"I'll be sure to stop by before I leave and eat with you." The blonde promised. This seemed to brighten the cook's mood instantly.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Jane helped her mother get back in bed she tucked the older woman in. She leaned down and kissed Angela's cheek goodnight.

"I like 'er, Janie. Ya need to hold on to 'er." She said catching her daughter's arm lightly.

"Wish I could, but she'll be leaving in a few days to go back to 'er real life. She'll forget all about me." The brunette shrugged, trying not to show that it is going to devastate her. "Maur's got a daughter and a job, a really good job, it would be unfair of me to ask 'er to stay."

"There is such a thing called 'long distance relationships'. With the money ya could be gett'n with this bull riding thing, ya could go visit 'er when ya want." Ma shrugged like it was no big deal. "You're finally going for 'yer dreams, why not make Maura part of 'em?"

Jane took a breath and squeezed her mother's hand. "I don't know if it's that easy, but I'll try for ya, Ma."

"No, stop do'n everything for me, do somethin' for yerself."

The older woman had a point. These last few years Jane had been the one to work the hardest to keep her mother comfortable. No, she didn't mind but there was very little Jane did for purely herself. Even with her new gig, it was mostly because of her mother. Suppose it's time to change that and fight for a relationship with Maura all for her own good. 

xXx

The two women walked out into the clear night air together and headed for the barn. "Seems ya made a great impression on my family." The cowgirl spoke up, taking Maura's hand. "It wasn't too overwhelming for ya was it?"

"Not at all! I enjoyed their company. I've never laughed so much in my life."

"Good. They can be a bit much, but ya gotta love 'em." Jane chuckled as she cut on the lights in the barn, exposing all the stalls. "And here ya get to meet all our horses. Maybe I'll take ya riding soon, if you'd like."

"I would like very much to go riding with you." The blonde beamed and went up to the first stall.

"That there would be Tommy's horse. He's the worst one we got, but Tommy has always been the only one to ever ride Blast." She chuckled then quickly stopped Maura from petting the stallion. "I wouldn't do that. Blast isn't really a fan of new people. He's strictly for Tommy and for breeding." She smirked and led the nurse to the next stall.

"She seems friendly." Maura noted as the brown mare stuck her head out of her stall and instantly tried to give the woman kisses. With Jane's nod, she moved her hand to the horse's snout. "What's her name?"

"This is Belle. She's Frankie's mare, the one ya saw with him in the pen. Belle's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet."

"She's beautiful." She moved her hand over her large cheekbone and down her neck. Buck came in then, wagging his stub of a tail and licking Maura's legs. She bent down to pet the Aussie.

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Rizzoli questioned. With Maura's 'yes', Jane moved to the stall across the aisle and opened it up. A quick whistle, the gelding trotted out with his head held high and stopped right in front of the woman. His long brow resting against Jane's forehead. Steppin back, Jane looked to the dog. "Buck, up."

The tan and white dog barked once and jumped up on the tall buckskin and stood on his back. With a laugh and a pat to both pets' heads, Jane looked at Maura. "These guys are best friends and will ride like this forever."

"That is quite amazing." The blonde giggled, walking up to pet the both of them.

"This is Apollo. He's mine. I rescued this guy from a meat trade when he was just two years old and I've trained him to be one of the best cutting horses in Texas." She smiled looking at her pride and joy. "You'll have to ride him before you leave. No saddle, no reins, just freedom. Apollo is trained with hand signals and body language as well as whistles."

"Its truly a gift. I can't believe this beautiful animal was going to be slaughtered and no one would have ever known his potential. Have you ever done shows with Apollo?" She asked as Buck jumped down, from the horse's back, and went to lay down on a hay bail.

"Nah, I don't want anyone try'n to buy him from me. However, I do use him on cattle drives quite a bit. Our neighbors have a herd of 40 and every once in awhile they need help." She pointed back to the stall and Apollo turned back around and headed into his 'bedroom'. Jane closed the door and gave him a treat.

After finishing the meet and greet, Maura stood at the back of the barn with Jane and moved her hands up the cowgirl's arms slowly. She couldn't help but notice the lean muscles under her shirt. "You are the most fascinating woman I've ever met, Jane. Everything about you… I'm slowly becoming addicted."

Rizzoli placed her rough hands on Maura's hips, just under her shirt, and pulled her closer. "Do you regret that?" Her words fell on the nurse's lips.

"Hell no."

xXx

 **Ahh finally got that one out. So sorry for the delay, guys! I had a bit of a writer's block and finally got inspired and found the right words to use for the rest of this chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait.  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
Love yall!**


	8. Antsy

**OMG Its been soooooooo long! I'm so sorry but I blame it on** **having to start a second job and for lack of creativity.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 8. Hope it was worth the wait**

 _R &I_

Antsy.

Antsy was the exact word Maura could use to describe her exact emotional state right now. It was to the point Misha passed over her fidget cube, an hour ago, to help settle the other nurse. "Gurl, you just have 30 more minutes in this seminar and then you can take the car. You can and will make it though."

"We're going riding today and I'm just so excited to get out there and see Jane. I don't care about this damn Da Vinci Robot right now." She whispered back to her best friend, flipping the switch panel on one side of the cube excessively. If Misha hadn't given her the toy there was no telling what Isles would be doing to settle herself at the moment. Perhaps she would have already bolted.

Thirty one minutes passed and Misha stood up with her friend, "Okay, you're free! Run!" The woman laughed at the sight of Maura gathering her purse and speeding through the escaping crowd of nurses. "Oh that girl's got it bad."

 _3_

Oh the sight of that bull rider in her black tank, ripped jeans, boots and gloves while carrying a large bag of feed through the yard made Maura stop the car suddenly.

Jane watched Maura open the door quickly and practically sprint towards her. Setting the bag down on the ground, Rizzoli caught the nurse in her arms. The blonde wrapping her arms and legs around the ranch hand. "Well howdy to ya, too."

Holding on for a bit longer, Isles finally hopped down but brought the woman in for a kiss. "I hate seminars." was all she whispered against her lips before going back in.

"Mm well if they make you greet me like this every time then I can't really say the same thing." Rizzoli chuckled before stepping back and picking the feed back up. "I got a couple things to do before we ride, is that okay?"

"Of course. I'm just happy to be here. Would you like any help?" the question came forth as she followed Jane toward the barn.

"Yeah, if you'd like ya can brush down Belle and Apollo for me, while I muck out their stalls."

Working as a team made the chores go by a bit quicker than usual. Jane took Maura out to the dirt road that led them to the wide open land. There was nothing but green grass and sparse hardwood trees that offered shade for the horses that were let out into the huge pasture.

"I know ya not used to being in the saddle, so we'll go nice and slow. Besides, it'll give me more time with ya." Jane flashed a smile toward her love interest then remembered she had news to share, "Oh so do ya remember Raphael Martinez?" With Maura's nod, she continued, "Well, he's now an official sponsor. I've got chaps 'n gloves on the way." She grinned. "Not to mention a new patch to add to my vest."

"Jane, that's wonderful! Seems like your dreams may be coming true sooner than you thought."

"I hope so. Hopefully I can handle it all. The pressure can either make or break a rider."

"If I have learned anything about you, it's that you are tough. I mean you literally grabbed the bull by the horns!" The nurse laughed. "You are nothing short of awesome."

Rizzoli leaned over silently in her saddle and was able to kiss the blonde sitting on the other horse. "Thank you." Pulling back she watched the woman for a moment, "If ya didn't have someone to get back to in Boston, I wouldn't let you go. I'd keep ya right here." She paused for a moment, "I-I know I don't know ya very well but I've never been happier with anyone else 'n I've never looked forward to seeing or even talking to anyone else. Don't ya just wanna get Emma and move down here? The hospital we have could use a nurse like you."

Isles reached over and took Jane's hand, "I sure wish I could leave Massachusetts behind but with the custody agreement I can't leave, not with Emma." She sighed and looked away, "I can visit other states with her but I'll never be able to move, not for another 12 years."

"I understand. I just- I really hope you and I keep in touch. Visit once in awhile, ya know?"

"Jane, you have imprinted on my heart. I don't think I could go back to Boston and not long to be here. You've opened my eyes to so many things in just a few days. Leaving will be one of the hardest things I'll ever do, I believe. But I promise you that I will keep in touch."

"I'll hold ya to it."

 _R &I_

"C'mere." Jane said after releasing Apollo and Belle into the smaller pasture to graze once they were untacked. Leading Maura around the back of the barn she gestured up the tall ladder. "Go all the way up to the roof. I'll be right behind ya."

"Um, we're going to the roof? Isn't that dangerous? Actually why did I even ask that question, know it's dangerous. Falls from roofs account for one-third of construction fatalities"

"Well its a damned good thing we aren't construction workers then." Rizzoli laughed and popped her ass, "Get up there. I won't let anything happen to ya."

Once fears were conquered, Maura laid on her back next to Jane on the not-so-steep roof top. They were elevated just enough to lay down and watch the sun set over the rolling hills of the family land.

"After tonight we only have 6 days left together. I want to use that time wisely, of course in between your seminars."

The blonde connected their hands and laced their fingers. "I promise to spend as much time as possible with you, Jane. I don't want to leave regretting that I missed any chance to be with you."

Rolling to her side, the bull rider cupped Maura's cheek and kissed her slow and deep. A simple moan from the woman and her hand started to travel. Cupping a breast, she kneaded it and played with a taunting bud under the soft fabric. Breath became more rigid between the two women to the point Rizzoli's lips started kissing and sucking on a fair neck; leaving her mark.

That feeling was coming back again. Antsy. As well as horny.

"J-Jane…"

Thinking she had over stepped, the brunette pulled back and looked down at the woman with worried brows.

As if to calm that fear, Isles took Jane's hand and slid it down her torso, "Please… touch me."

With a smile, she undid Maura's jeans and snaked her hand inside the woman's pants but still over her panties. Fingers dipped down low and felt the warmth, she flicked over her core teasingly. This elicited a frustrated moan, "Pleeease!"

That did it. Lips crashed down upon lips and a hand sauntered below the last barricade and rubbed against a hard clit, circling it. Those same fingers plunged into the depths of the wetness she had created, thrusting and curling against her sensitive place. "Oh Jaaaane!"

The rider had very skilled fingers and knew exactly how to operate them in situations like this one.

It didn't take long for the blonde to come completely undone. Pulling back, panting, Jane looked the nurse over. "Damn… I could listen to my name come from your lips like that all night long."

Laughing softly she pushed Jane's shoulder, "Shut up."

"How about we get down from here, once ya can feel your legs again, and ya stay the night? Though we should stay in the barn loft. I have a feeling you'll be a bit loud for the house tonight." Jane finished with a wink.

"I have a feeling the horses won't get a good night's rest."

 **Holy shit I'm not dead!**

 **Reviews keep my alive, fyi ;)**


	9. Focus

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the love and reviews. I'm taking this story one chapter at a time, though I do have a few ideas on where to take it in the long run. There will be fluff, angst, heartbreak, more fluff. Just stay tuned and enjoy.**

 **:)**

Never in her life had she been so happy and carefree. Maura Isles was always one that worried about everything. About what people thought. About what could happen if she made the wrong choice. About how much time she had left in the day or even on the planet. But not with Jane. Nurse Isles was a different animal when she was around the cowgirl. There was something different about Rizzoli that made her feel free. Perhaps it was because she was in a new place, or that she didn't have her daughter around to look up to her, but it was something to the whole situation. Something she was glad to be around.

Maura didn't feel judged like she does in Boston and Ian doesn't make things easier for her either. The man only showed kindness to their daughter Emma.

In the beginning, Ian was her prince charming. They had met at the hospital where Maura previously worked and fell in love. He was kind and loving even through their engagement. However, when they got married it was like a switch flipped. The surgeon became controlling and hateful. It was mostly verbal abuse. He only hit her once and that was only after Em was born. Though, there had been times the man came close to laying a hand on the blonde while she was pregnant but refrained due to the baby. Asking for a divorce was what caused the bruise across her cheek.

Given she never pressed charges on her ex husband, the custody agreement remained. Maura got her daughter for one week and Ian got her for the next. The little girl thought it was normal and didn't think anything of it. However, one day when Emma could comprehend, Maura would tell her everything.

This morning was complete bliss. She woke up to the feeling of Jane's body pressed up against her back and her strong arms wrapped around her. What really made her realize she wasn't dreaming was the faint, slow kisses the rider was placing on her shoulder and neck.

The sun came through the cracks of the wooden shutters of the loft. A couple lines of light had caressed Maura's golden hair, and Jane knew she could get used to waking up like this every single morning.

Feeling the blonde stir, "Good morning, beautiful." Jane whispered.

"Mm very good morning, indeed." Maura hummed and turned in Rizzoli's arms.

"Are you hungry?"

"After all the energy we spent last night, I'm famished."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Jane squeezed her gingerly. "Frankie usually makes breakfast, so let's get dressed and meet them in the house."

Making their way across the yard, hand in hand, Tommy spotted them through the window and nudged his brother. "Dude, look!"

Both men peered through the kitchen window and grinned. "Damn, I have to admit Janie can pick em." Frank Jr noted with a shake of his head.

"I ain't never seen her smile so big. Not recently, anyway. I hate Maura has to go in a few days. I think it's gonna be hard on Jane." Tommy said right before the new couple came through the door. "Morning ladies." He smiled as soon as they rounded the corner into the kitchen/dining room.

"Morning guys." She walked Maura around to the table and pulled the chair out for her as Tommy and Frankie both started placing plates on the table.

"Ma ain't feeling too well this morning, so imma take this plate to her." The older brother said before heading off toward Angela's room.

The news deflated Jane's smile a bit. Guilt came over her. She was out having an amazing night last night while her mother laid in bed, cancer taking over even more than it had the day previous. How could she allow herself to live happily while her mother was dying. It wasn't fair. Maura's hand on her thigh seemed to break her from the trance she put herself in.

"You okay?" Came a whisper.

"Hm? Yeah.. I'm okay."

"Eh, she's sleeping again so I'll just put her food in the microwave for later." Frankie announced before doing just that, then grabbing his own plate and sitting down at the head of the table. "Tommy and I haveta go to town after breakfast, are ya gonna to be around for a bit, Janie?"

The Rizzoli sister looked from her plate to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be around for a couple hours. I got another ride at 3." As much that was on the line with the sponsors, Jane knew if she had to she would miss it just to stay by Angela's side.

 _R &I_

"Soooo? You didn't come to the hotel last night." Misha grinned and bumped shoulders with Maura as they sat down for another seminar. "You gonna fill me in? Or you gonna let my wild imagination wander?"

Isles grinned and sat back in her plastic chair. "This time you can allow it to wander."

"Girl!" Immediately she pulled her friend into a tight side hug. Luckily the conference hadn't started yet. "Oh my lord. She was that good huh?"

"Jane is unbelieveable." Maura bit her lip as she looked down and tucked hair behind her ear. "If you like…" She looked to Nurse Ellis again, "We had discussed a double date tonight. She has a friend we'd like you to meet. His name is Barry Frost."

Misha's jaw dropped, "Seriously? Oh my gosh! Of course I'll go. I was looking through the roster yesterday and saw his picture. Mm-Mm, the man is quite fine."

"So that's a yes then?" Maura quipped.

0.o

In the shoot. Sitting on a half-ton animal. Unfocused.

Being unfocused in the arena could cause severe damage or even death to rider, bull, or anyone else within the area. Jane's mind was on her mother. Ever since breakfast, Angela's condition and time she had left on the face of the earth was in the forefront of the bull rider's thoughts.

Wrapping her fingers under the rope, she pulled it tight with her other hand. Jane moved up into the correct position and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready mentally but she nodded her head anyway.

It had happened in what seemed like slow motion. Busting out of the shoot, spinning, bucking, running, it was all like a movie going frame by frame. To the audience it was over in 5.7 seconds.

The dismount was sloppy as she was thrown off the beast's back and landed on her front. Jane's hands caught her body weight and she was able to push herself off the dirt and back on her feet quick enough to dodge sharp hooves. The rider sprinting to the fence to safety. She straddled the railing not even noticing the pats on the leg she was getting for a good job. Jane was looking up at the score board.

"Not as good as her more recent rides, but Jane Rizzoli is still in the top ten and moving on to the next round by the skin of her teeth!" The announcer called out over the crowd.

Slipping away, the brunette stripped herself of the vest and sat down in front of a stall to collect herself. Her wrist was hurting as she held it to her chest. "Shit…" Pressing her fingers against bone, Jane could tell it wasn't broken. Maybe sprained, but not broken. Like hell if she was going to the doctor or even complain to anyone about it. Last thing she needed was someone to call her weak or unfit to ride in a man's sport.

"Hey Rizzoli." Barry greeted before sitting down next to his best friend. "You're head wasn't in it that time. Everything okay?"

The man could read her like a book. Frost was someone Jane told everything too, someone she cried to and wasn't judged. Through the bull riding adventure to her mother's health, the cowboy was her rock when she needed a break from being strong.

"No. Ma didn't come out for breakfast again this morning. I don't think she has much longer with us, Bear."

"I know it's going to be tough to lose her, trust me I know, but the silver lining is that she won't be in pain anymore. You're Ma will be free from the sickness and fatigue. She'll get to watch over you and your brothers." Jane rested her head on his shoulder and then breathed a chuckle when he finished with, "Not to mention I'm sure Angela will haunt all our asses."

"That is very true." Taking a deep breath, sniffling, Jane grabbed her cell phone and grinned at the text. "Seems you have a fan, Frost." She showed him the answer from Maura.

" _Hell yeah I'll go out with Barry Frost! Count me in! :D "_ Was the first text. " _He's so sexy! OMG"_ Was the second and " _Misha hijacked my phone, sorry. In case you couldn't tell, she's very willing to go on a double date tonight."_ and of course the third text was from Maura. "I guess you and I better get ready for our dates." Rizzoli chuckled and kissed her friend's cheek before getting up and dusting her jeans off, silently wincing at the pain in her wrist. "Let's go, Hot Stuff."

 **You know the drill.**

 **;D**


End file.
